the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 8 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 8 ) 51 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA a year ago *Beats my exhaustion with a bat* DOWN BOY DOWN *Kicks it into a nearby mountain* D O W N SOOOOO anyways! Onto the roleplay! Before my exhaustion comes back to repay the favor. >w>;;;;; Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((The Fox )) The Fox Jekyll1886 • 14 hours ago She tread quietly across the house, casting furtive glances at the surrounding decor and clutter as she followed the sounds of her weeping friend. Upon the sight, she held her breath. God in heaven, help me fix this... A soft inhale. " ()Chari...() " The weeping softened into tremulous curses. " ()Chari, I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you're losing another person in your life but I meant what I said. You can't do anything to stop what's about to happen. Richard is about to get hunted down like an animal! Do you really think you can stop that? You'd just be another face in the line of fire! You would die!() " " [ You wh*re... ] " A trembling, red eyed wraith turned a wild eye to Florine. " [ You goddamn, good for nothing wh*re...] " Utterson winced as Desirae's nails dug into his sides. " ()Please.() " Florine look turned pleading. " ()There's nothing you can do...() " Utterson looked between the two then to Lewis. " Lewis... What is going on here? " His tone was wary and hesitant, a growing bud of misery taking root in his chest. Though he didn't know what the note said, something terrible inside knew that he didn't have to know to understand what was going on. Jekyll1886 "Gabriel..." said Lewis quietly, handing him the note, "we need to act quickly." He turned to address Desirae and Florine. "else has gotten word of Peverell's order? Is Enfield still at The Silver Line?" His tone conveyed an attention-arresting urgency. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Utterson took the note and read it quietly. Once he finished he shut his eyes and gathered himself. Like a tide, sorrow ebbed in and out, each time drawing back further and further...With that came a mounting fearlessness. In the meantime, Florine struggled to find an answer for Lewis. " ()W-we don't know. There could be dozens of copies passed around. The Silver Line might have been the first to get it though.() " " [ .... ] " " ()Richard should still be there. Desirae said--() " " [ He's going to be there till midnight. ] " The dancer let go of Utterson and stood up, her gaze locked on Florine with a defiant flash. " [ He tends to linger when he isn't too numb to move. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "we need to go there. Moreover, we need to leave here--Peverell's men may come looking." "Gabriel--Richard's at The Silver Line. But Peverell's men may come here. Even if we get to him in time, you could be used as leverage to smoke Richard out of hiding. I want to settle you at the hotel we first stayed in. I'll send porters 'round for our things. But you must be safe, please. There's a man at the desk there who speaks some English. Between that and your French, get us all train tickets out of Paris--a direct train to Calais or any train to the south of France--I know a man there. We must go." He quickly translated for Desirae that Utterson needed to go elsewhere, assuming he agreed to it. "help you and Richard in any way I can." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Alright then! " Utterson took his crutches at stood up with a fierce resolve. " I'll get everything together and make sure everything is as it was. I'll also pack some bags for Richard too, since he's coming on our little holiday in Calais. " He went up the stairs and began working on his task. Desirae locked eyes with Weir. Her hands took his and, for a brief moment, her heart seemed to lighten with a trust rarely given. A beat passed and she went to go upstairs. " Give me seven minutes and then we can leave. " She shot a rebellious smile at Florine before vanishing. Florine cast a wildly confused look at Lewis, her disbelief obvious. " ()Are you really going to do this?! You know this will only make him look even worse by stealing him away! Shepard is not one to toy with!() " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Good idea," Lewis replied to Gabriel before the latter went upstairs. Weir gave Desirae's hands a gentle and affirming squeeze when she took his, while his eyes conveyed certainty and solidarity along the lines of, "We'll do this." She spoke, and he nodded his understanding. Florine addressed Lewis. "am I," he returned. "do us all and yourself a favor and don't tell Peverell or his lackeys what you've witnessed here. I'd like us all to escape intact. Alright, Florine?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " ()I would never do such a thing!() " Florine shook her head, offended. " ()I would help if I could but the odds of a little group like us out smarting a master criminal with dozens of men at his call is little to none! Forgive me if I find that a little tough to swallow...() " Her gaze drifted to the floor. " ()She's just been through so much for so many people, to see her this torn up about a situation, to see her this ready to fight for someone who might as well be a dead man walking....() " She seemed at a lose for words. " ()I just want what's best for her. That's all. But I'm just another woman walking the streets while she managed to rise up from that. Who am I to tell her what she ought to do?() " Her voice cracked while her eyes grew wet. " ()She has such a big heart. I just don't want to see her sacrifice herself because of it...() " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Apologies," said Lewis. "meant no offense. It's simply that you're relatively unknown to me, and I couldn't know where you stood on the issue. I, like you, have no desire to see anything ill happen to Desirae--nor to Richard. I shall do my utmost to aid them. The more quickly we act, the better our odds of success." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " ()No, no! It's ok!() " She wiped away a budding tear with a rough laugh. " ()I'm just an odd creature is all. You'd think she'd have kicked me to the curb with all my worrying. She absolutely hates it when people hover over her.() " Florine laughed again, this time a little less humorously. The sounds of swift heels came down the stairs, slowing down to a stop in front of them. A much cleaner Desirae came down, a fresh pompadour in place with an attempt fix of whatever make up was left. The older woman sniffed and stepped back. " ()But that's not important right now. You have somewhere to get to right now. Desirae...() " She turned and met her friend with a smile. " [ Florine... ] " They locked eyes. " [ I am going to save Richard. ] " " ()I have no doubt you'll try.() " " [ I'll save him and come out of it no worse for wear. ] " " ()I'll hold you to that.() " Desirae took her into a tight embrace. Anger's edge and bruised emotions dulled as the two friends quietly came to a truce. Like all things, their feelings didn't vanish; they simply took a back seat to the deeper understanding of each other. What would friendship be, especially one like theirs, without its conflicts? They let each other go with a shared titter and a fond rub of the shoulders. " ()Just be safe out there ok? I would hate to be right for once.() " " [ I will, don't worry about it. Just know that you have to make it up to me later. ] " " ()I know.() " A crossing of the fingers. " ()I'll be sure to welcome you back with a warm meal and fire in the hearth. And you get to make it up to me by taking me to see a show.() " " [ Isn't my company already enough? ] " " ()Yes, but you've got double duty for calling me a wh*re.() " " [ A-ah, right...I didn't mean it. I'm the bigger wh*re if anything! ] " " ()No you're not, but let's not dawdle. You have your prince to save.() " With that, Florine made a teasing bow and smacked her bustle. " ()Onward! Your scene awaits you!() " Desirae made a playful kick back at her, chuckling as she left for the front door. Florine addressed Lewis one last time. " ()Can I have the address of your friend? Just so I can keep contact with you all, in case of emergency or new information, or just plain old writing.() " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "me give you my address. It's up to Utterson to give you his if he likes." Lewis took out the small journal he carried in his waistcoat, wrote down two addresses, and tore out the page, handing it to Florine. "If you should ever have occasion to travel to London, do drop by, be it my flat or Chez Pierre--that's the second address, here]," he pointed out. "in the heart of Soho, the city's French enclave, and I know the owners." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " ()W-well thank you. I doubt I'll ever escape my little hellhole but if I do, I'll come to visit. I was more looking for the address of your friend in the south of France.() " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Well..." said Lewis, lowering his voice and looking a little hesitant as he wasn't exactly sure how the name of his friend-slash-employer would go over, "you went to Marseilles or Avignon, asked round for Roland Sartre, and mentioned you knew Dr. Weir, I imagine you'd be directed to him or one of his representatives." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " ()O-oh...() " She blinked, her face shifting into a nervous and confused look, and smiled. " ()I think these addresses should work just fine then. Just so long as I can get to you out there.() " " [ Lewis? Are you coming or not! ] " An antsy Desirae came back into the room. Florine nodded to her. " ()He's coming. Just getting some last minute details.() " She turned to back to him with a slight bow. " ()Thank you for the help. I hope all goes well for you.() " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Coming," said Lewis with a quick nod to Desirae. "you," he replied to Florine. "worry, it's nothing sinister--I helped his son, Pierre, best a rough fever a little over a year ago--God rest his soul. "well, Florine." He bounded after Desirae, grabbing his walking stick on the way out the door. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago They went back to into the slums and found The Silver Line once again. Everything seemed calm for the most part. Inside, Peverell's collectors were just finishing up their run and were preparing to leave. Gregoire had come to and was attempting to explain himself to Rafael and another man. Pascal was no longer there but his body remained. Enfield was no longer conscious of the world around him, his body deep in the lull of a drug induced stupor. All this could be felt as the two of them came around the corner. Desirae peeked at the store with a curse. " We're never getting back in there... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago A possibility occurred to Lewis. Risky...but it might work. "ran into my cousin on the way back from the chemist's. I know which room Richard is in, assuming he didn't leave it--Ned described the layout of the place to me. I did buy some supplies I thought we might need, just in case Peverell pushed us into a corner. I...brought them with me." He patted his waistcoat. "Here. "we could find a way to get past the large fellow at the front, I could use them to provide a distraction while we got Richard out. What do you think?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Y-you're cousin? ] " Desirae blinked. " [ O-o-oh. A-alright. ] " She took in a breathe and pushed back her surprise. " [ So just to be clear... You want us to sneak past the tall one, through some acid in people's faces, take Richard and go out the back? Am I hearing you right? ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "I was thinking more along the lines of a supposedly accidental fire. Paris has a fire department, and I'd not be surprised to find buckets of sand within The Silver Line. It would only do some property damage, I should think, but should prove sufficiently distracting. Hopefully it will give us time enough to get Richard out." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ So we go and start a fire and drag Enfield out... What if there are others where we are? They can't all be in the main room.... ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago He shrugged. "suppose I could throw the fire in their direction instead..." The manner in which he said it was not entirely serious, but not entirely joking, either. This was Desirae's call to make. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago She thought for a moment. " [ We'll have to carry him out... How about this! ] " Her eyes lit up with a clever smile. " [ I don't know where it is, but there is another entrance in the back of the building. What if we start a fire with the rugs upfront, then break in through the back. ] " A pause. " [ But then we'd have to get past the fire in front... ] " She grew quiet again, mulling over the scenario. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited "can carry him myself if I bend him over my shoulder. That would leave you free to fend off the odd straggler in our way, no? And it'd leave me with a free hand to use my walking stick to defend Richard and myself, should someone try to sneak up from behind." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ I nearly pulled my shoulder trying to get him home the one night. If you want to carry him yourself, go ahead. Just know that if he's not awake, he's twice as heavy. ] " Desirae ran a hand over her shoulder. " [ Necessarily, I'm hoping that we don't need to fight anyone. A fist is only so good against a gun... ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "noted," said Weir of Enfield. "too, pray we don't run into anyone with a gun. The best-case scenario would be to slip in and slip out with no-one the wiser. If you like, I can smash in the window with my walking stick and toss the fire-starter inside near the rugs. Or you can do so, if you prefer. But at least one of us will need to go round the back and collect Richard. I leave it to your discretion who does what." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Hmmm... Maybe we could-- ] " The sound of casual chatting interrupted her thought. The collectors were leaving through the back, Rafael not far behind them. They all bid the bartender a good night, saying something about stopping at a bar on their way back, one pulling Rafael into a quick embrace before heading off. Desirae turned the corner and watched them leave. In a beat, she made her decision. " [ You go get Richard. I'll light the fire. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Weir nodded. "you wish." He pulled the Zippo lighter from his pocket and showed Desirae how it worked. He admitted it was an odd device but swore by its reliability. Next, he took out a small bottle from which the label had been removed. Inside it was a clear liquid. He removed his pocket square and threaded a corner of the piece of fabric through the neck of the bottle until it touched the liquid. "the cloth and then throw the bottle hard enough that it smashes. Be as far back as you can and still hit the target--a ball of fire will ensue." Desirae indicated her understanding. She set to her task and Lewis to his. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago *flikK flikK flikK* " [ Goddammit... ] " *flikKflikKflikK* " [ Come on! ] " *fliKTt* " [ There we are! ] " The spark flickered into a little flame sending an excited shiver up Desirae's back. She had heard about the growing trend of scientists going rogue; "usurping God's throne on Mankind" as some have written. It wasn't really of interest to her. Outside of the obvious politics surrounding the issue, it did nothing to worry about it in her line of work. But to have it right in the palms of her hands had an aura of excitement about it, something forbidden. It was like she was a child who just stole from a store; She knew she was experiencing something she shouldn't be but here she was regardless. She stared into the flame with a intense curiosity, moving it back and forth. It warped like fire should but not with the weakness of a match. With a steady hand, she lit the molotov then took a firm stance and hurled it inside the front of the shop. A crash followed with the swift lick of flames curling up the exotic surfaces. Her heart pounded with exhilaration as she fled the scene and followed where Lewis had gone. As she ran, she could hear the clerk's frightened call and the rush of others. Her enthusiasm fell in the shadow of the other people inside the establishment. Peverell's men were of dubious morals sure, but what of the customers? Her chest twisted with growing distress which she swiftly pushed away. First, Richard. Only after they did that she could freely worry about the others. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The back door stood heavy and locked, a stool sitting on its left side for whoever was to be guarding the entrance. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited With a furtive glance around to make sure no one was looking, Lewis leaned his cane against the wall to the left of the entrance, got out the lock-picks he carried in his waistcoat, and set to work on the door. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Desirae came right around the corner and leaned against the wall. It took her a few breathes to finally get her words out. " [ I-I got the fire started. The lady in the back screamed, some others started to get there. ] " She looked at him with a serious stare. " [ We need to find Richard quick once inside. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Weir smiled as the telltale click announced success. "do it", he agreed as he opened the door, pocketed his lock-picks, and grabbed his walking stick. The two of them ran inside. "should be this way," Lewis indicated, heading swiftly for Richard. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited " [ A-alright? ] " She threw a confused glance his way but dropped it when she remembered a particularly ugly face. Oh right, Ned. He probably checked on Richard for Lewis. The thought of the creep looking in on Richard struck a protective nerve but there was no time to stew over it. As they went down the familiar hallway, the sounds of shouts and rushing feet became clear as day. Patrons, or at least the one conscious, peered out from their rooms in various degrees of worry or alarm. Some looked at the duo with suspicious looks while others only gave a passing glance or none at all. Desirae kept from looking at them. With every step forward, her heart pounded harder and harder. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Lewis patently ignored everyone who didn't register as a threat, concentrating on the task at hand instead. They reached the room where Richard rested. Weir bent with his knees and hefted Enfield over his shoulder. "Damn, Richard--you need to lose some weight," he muttered. Lewis nodded to Desirae that he was ready, and the two began their hasty retreat. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited It didn't surprise her to see Enfield unconscious. He on his back, eyes shut, his mouth parted in an unfinished laugh. She couldn't help but smile, if a little sadly, at the buffoon who so captured her heart lying belly up like a dog on the street. She watched Lewis pick him up, helping where she could. Even more eyes followed them on their way out, some even tried to reach out and inquire about their situation, but Desirae merely shook her head to each one and reassured them that they'd be fine. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis kept a firm grip on the back of Richard's knees as he carried Enfield to the back entrance, Richard's front bent at the waist over Weir's shoulder. Enfield's head was pointed groundward and bobbed with the rhythm of the motion as Lewis carried him. Weir was grateful for Desirae's deft handling of people's inquiries. Before long, the three had exited the building. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago The hubbub around the fire seemed to dissipate as they managed to finally put it out. A few rugs were lost in the situation but most survived with minimum damage done, the furthest ones untouched by the flames. In their investigation, they found the remains of the molotov, its glass shards too hot to handle by hand. Immediately, the men went to work cleaning up the damage, all speculating about what had happened and who had done it. The clerk decided to take note of everything said for the inevitable visit from a steaming Peverell. Once they had gotten clear of The Silver Line and into a sufficiently clean alleyway, she spoke. " [ We can rest here for just a moment... ] " She peered back around the corner just to be safe before leaning against the wall with a sigh. " [ Oh Lord Almighty, thank f*ck we got out of there... ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited We're no' home and dry yet, thought Weir. "is a great relief" agreed Lewis, "we're not out of Paris yet. And I can only carry him for so long," he admitted, indicating Enfield. "go a few streets further, find a cab, and be on our way," he suggested. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Oh...Right. ] " Desirae got up with a huff. She nodded to Lewis and kept walking. " [ Just so you know... I can't go with you down to Calais. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Lewis walked alongside her, but stumbled in surprise when Desirae said she wouldn't be going with them. Regaining his balance, he continued walking with her but asked, "can't? Why not?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago She flinched at his fall, knowing she couldn't really help with Enfield's weight on his shoulder. To his question, she gave a a dour laugh. " [ I have to be here for the cabaret. I wouldn't have a job to come back to if I vanish for a week. ] " A bitter smile. " [ And if you think Bourdin lets us step away from the stage for anything more than a cold, you're mistaken. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis was quiet as he mulled over the reality. "understand," he said at last. "it should ever come to pass that there's a cabaret in London--or perhaps even the south of France--with an opening, would you be willing to leave Paris?" he asked in all seriousness. He knew for some people, forsaking the city of light would be a deal-breaker. What he didn't know was whether Desirae was one of them. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited " [ I... ] " She looked away for the moment, taken off guard by the offer. " [ Honestly, I would consider it... Though, if I do, I'm going to take Florine with me. I'd hate to leave her here by herself without a friend. It's stupid really... ] " Desirae rubbed her face with a deep breathe. " [ She's a capable woman. It's not like she'd wilt away if I left. But leaving her to be alone again just hurts to think about. ] " A laugh. " [ Maybe It's cause I'll wilt away instead... That isn't to say Richard wouldn't be there for me. ] " Her hand reached out and stroke the man's back. " [ It's just that he doesn't inspire the same sort of trust. I trust him to love me, but not to comfort me like she does. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited "makes sense," returned Lewis. "people are capable of different kinds of love." He thought a moment, then spoke further. "can't make any promises," he openly acknowledged, "I will ask around, when we get back to London. I'd be happy to pass word along if I hear of any openings--for you and Florine. I've already given her my address." He spotted a cab, and hailed it. "you'd not mind giving me yours, I shall write you," he said as the driver pulled back on the reins and the horse slowed to a stop. In French, Weir told the driver they were bound for the train station, then shook his head and remarked upon his (supposedly) drunken friend as he loaded Richard in. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited " [ Thank you for trying anyways. ] " Her mood lightened up a bit for the rest of the trip. Lewis hailed a ride and spoke. " [ Oh yes! I was hoping you'd ask. ] " She went to reach into her dress without thinking before seeing the driver looking down at her. Desirae smirked to cover up the mistake and stepped into the cab. Playing into her disguise, she bid Lewis in with a curl of her finger coupled with a glance between him and the driver. " [ Let's get going and I'll give it to you on the way. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited This drew a mischievously raised eyebrow and a smirk from Lewis. "Oh là là," he practically purred as he stepped into the cab, going along with the ruse. As he took a seat, his thoughts, unbidden, wandered to what it would be like if it weren't. What would she do to him, hmm? How would it feel? He imagined her lips, her censored, her redacted and for the love of decency!-- He caught himself. Now. Is not. The time. A breath in, to center. When I get back to London... A breath out, to face the world. London it is. Hell, maybe Calais... But it wouldn't be now. That was certain. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago She shifted further into the cab to make room for Lewis. Once he was inside, the cab jolted forward and they began their journey to the station. Now that they weren't being watched, she brought out a scrap of paper and looked to Lewis. " [ Got a pencil? ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "you are," he said, refocusing his attention just in time to hand her the writing implement. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ Thank you. ] " Desirae took it and swiftly wrote out two addresses. She handed it to Lewis. " [ So you can mail letters to the cabaret if you like, or you can mail them to my apartment. I would chose the cabaret first though. I don't trust the people around my home enough to not steal my mail. ] " She cast a glance to her lover beside, still deep in his lull. " [ You can give the first one to Richard when he wakes up. If anything, it should give him something to do with his time while he goes sober. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago As Desirae spoke, Lewis read over the paper, tucked it safely into one of his pockets, and put away the pencil. He placed his hand on the walking stick between his knees and nodded his agreement as she continued. "you. I'm certain he'll have much to think about. Focusing on such an activity will do him good." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ When he's not cursing up a storm, you mean? ] " She chuckled softly under her breathe. " [ Yeah, I should hope so. I would be surprised if he didn't write me letters, heartbroken even. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "would I. I believe we shall have to restrain him in order to keep him from hopping a train back, frankly," he said with a little chuckle. He shook his head. "only Peverell and his men were gone..." 1 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ If he's still out when you get to Calais, I would recommend tying him down. I hate to say it, but I'm sure he's going to have the sh*t fit of his life once he comes to. I have no doubt he'd break something if he can get his hands on it. ] " Lewis mentioned Peverell. " [ If only Hell would just take him already... If I ever see one of those goons on the street, I might just beat them into a pulp. ] " Her temper sparked. " [ Hell, I would kill PEVERELL if I saw him! No one threatens to kill my beau and gets away with it! ] " A growl edged into her tone but she swallowed it down and leaned back into her seat. Her eyes wandered over to Enfield's face, her hand taking hold of his. Silently, despite her instincts, she leaned in and kissed him delicately. Though he was sleeping, there was a faint response to her act. His mouth formed a slight pucker to hers and stayed that way till she leaned back, curling into a dreamy smile. With that, she leaned her head into his shoulder, chatting with Lewis until she fell asleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "for the warning," Weir returned. When he comes too close to consciousness, I may have to sedate him... He frankly concurred with Desirae's assessment of Peverell. The man struck Lewis as a less ambitious but no less annoying version of Moriarty. Weir was not, however, willing to risk going to prison over his murder. Lewis gave the two their privacy, concentrating instead on the scenery passing by and keeping watch for anyone with ill intent who might spot them. It was with relief that he felt the cab came to a stop at the railway station. He paid the driver and roused Desirae. "here." •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy